


Behind the Trigger

by Sarcastic_SourFOX



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Dark Stiles, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Hurt Derek, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Nogitsune Trauma, Please Don't Hate Me, Stiles-centric, Triggers, Void Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_SourFOX/pseuds/Sarcastic_SourFOX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had expected a quiet night with just the two of them, maybe netflix or a movie if they got bored. But not this. Never this.<br/>He never saw it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this came from, but I thought I'd post it anyway! It's real short, but fair warning, it's a little dark and there's a lot of implied violence and sorta kinda death too... I'm not sure if I want to continue this or not, so please let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading!!

“Get up, Derek.” He taunted, walking in slow, measured circles around the fallen alpha. “Oh come on! Get UP!” His foot slammed into Derek’s side, sending the man flying across the room. Derek crashed into the wall and slid down to the ground with a groan.

“There he is! Welcome back!” The boy smiled a feral grin, madness dancing behind his eyes. “Would you like to play a game with me?” 

“No,” Derek coughed weakly, blood splattering across his chin. 

“Oh well that’s no fun, is it?” He laughed. “How else are you going to find out where I hid them all?”

“What?” Derek froze, his blood running cold.

“You must have known I wouldn’t make the same mistake twice! Couldn’t have the pups interfering again now could we?!” He did a little twirl and bowed at Derek. “They never knew what hit them.” He winked.

Derek lunged at the boy then. Nothing but raw anger, claws, and muscle. The boy, however, dodged easily and grabbed the werewolf’s arm as he passed. He use the man’s momentum against him, swinging him on a pivot and throwing him across the room again. Derek landed several feet away, but made no sound this time.

“Now get up! GET UP!” The boy shouted at the still figure. “Play the game, Derek!”

“What do you want from me? Just let them go, I’ll do whatever you want.” Derek groaned out as he slowly tried to stand. 

“There you go! That wasn’t so hard now was it?” The boy laughed madly. “You should have understood me, you know. We’re so similar after all. All alone in the end. Every. Single. Time.” The boy looked down at his hands. “Do you feel it too? All that sadness, all that rage burning through your veins until there’s nothing left of you?”

“You’re insane!” Derek shouted.

“Well yes, that’s a given by now!” The boy said sarcastically. 

“I’m going to kill you this time. We are going to kill you.” Derek growled, pushing himself off the ground. 

“Mmm, not quite.” The boy remained still as he watched the werewolf stand. Then he tilted his head and smiled. “You know, it’s kind of sad. You surrounded yourself with teenagers, and I’ll bet it’s because you thought they would be able to out live you. Right? That for once, someone would out live you, instead of you watching everyone you love die. And yet, you walked them all to their deaths.”

Derek lunged forward, but was stopped in his tracks when the boy drew a gun and pointed it at his head.

“No, let’s not do that again. That’s boring.” The boy’s face changed suddenly. The crazed smile was replaced with a cruel one. “You should have killed me when you had the chance, Derek! It was the perfect moment, and it passed you by!”

“We were trying to save him!” Derek shouted at the boy.

“YOU WERE WEAK!” He screamed back. “But I’m not.” He aimed the gun lower and fired. Derek couldn’t hold back his scream as the bullet tore through his leg. He dropped to the ground, unable to stand on his own. The boy walked calmly over to him and stood over the werewolf. 

“It’s a game, Derek. It’s all a GAME!” The boy stared down at him, arms hanging loosely at his sides. “And I’m going to win. I’m going to take everything from you, Derek. When you have nothing left, I’ll win.” 

“Stiles!” Derek pleaded, trying to get through to the boy he knew was trapped in there somewhere. “Stiles it’s okay. I forgive you, it’s not your fault okay? I forgive you!”

The boy tilted his head and smiled sadly.

“Stiles is gone. And I’m not asking for your forgiveness.” He brought his arm up and leveled the gun at Derek. 

“Stiles! Please!” Derek shouted desperately. He though for just a moment—maybe—but then the boy started laughing again.

“God you’re all so pathet—“ He stopped abruptly, a strange look coming over his face. “No.” 

“Stiles?” Derek said quietly, staring up hopefully at the still figure. 

“No no no no-no-no-no-NO!” Stiles held his head in his hands as he paced back and forth in front of Derek. “STOP!”

“Stiles?” Derek repeated hopefully when the boy abruptly stopped pacing. 

Stiles smiled sadly at him, cruelty and madness gone from his eyes, and Derek couldn’t help smiling back at him.

“Sorry, Derek.” Stiles said slowly. Derek stared at him, unease settling on his shoulders. Something was wrong.

“Stiles—“ Derek reached a hand out, but the boy backed away. 

“Not this time.” He brought the gun up to his own chest.

“STILES NO!!” Derek screamed.

“See ya, Sourwolf.” He smiled and pulled the trigger.


End file.
